Just to Love You
by rlmn
Summary: Summary: This is a small collection of Carol and Daryl drabbles. Three for now, but maybe more in the future if I feel the need, which I probably will. *winks* I must give credit where credit is due, because I actually was inspired by the first three prompts of a Caryl top ten list at Better Together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or themes in this fanfiction. Nor do I receive any monetary gain from this. It all belongs to the creators of the Walking Dead. I just enjoy toying with it.

A/N: Much love and thanks to my beta and all of you who read. Any mistakes are my own, because I can't stop myself from messing with it after Tam edits.

* * *

Just Another Fangirl

Beth sighed happily as she sat across the common area eating her lumpy oatmeal. She watched as Carol and Daryl sat close together, speaking with those around them as their shoulders brushed against one another. Neither seemed to acknowledge the other's presence, but small secret smiles occasionally graced their faces. Carol stood suddenly, reaching for Daryl's now empty bowl without needing to check if he was finished or not, giving him a small grin as he handed it to her. Briefly their eyes met; a look passed between the two as rough fingers subtly caressed her small delicate ones just before Carol pulled back and moved to drop the dishes off at the sink.

Yeah, if this were some TV show, they would so be her ship. Such a display of love, for those who cared to look close enough, could send the most pessimistic into fangirl glee.

Comfort

Never one for touching, Daryl's heart sped up as he pulled Carol closer to his body. His mind just catching on to his actions as her head suddenly rested upon his chest, her tears soaking into his shirt. Heat scorched his body as his arms encircled her, placing his palms flat across her back.

_Dixon's don't do hugs_, briefly jittered across his mind as he pulled her in close, resting his cheek upon her crown. Daryl's breathe stuttered, before inhaling deeply, catching the scent of wood smoke and wildflowers that clung to her hair. Grasping her tightly to him as her sobs ripped into his tattered soul, hoping against hope to assuage her grief.

Air to Breath

He knew nothing about kissing. Not one damned thing. Yeah, he'd fucked women when he needed to, whether to appease his brother's fear of him not being man enough, or his own desperate need for release, but never had he wanted the intimacy of kissing. That was too far past his boundaries.

But her soft blue eyes staring up into his with such hope, need…love made him want to press his lips to hers. To feel the hot pang of desire rushing up his spine as she tilted her head allowing him more access. Her tongue swiping gently at his mouth, moist and hot, seeking entrance.

He needed her like he needed air to breath. The walls he'd erected crumbled.

"Carol," he breathed lowering his head to capture those beautiful lips.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's a little more. I have no idea if it's any good, but decided to post anyway and hope some enjoy.

Great love to my beta, Tam a.k.a spikeslovebite, without you I would have never attempted writing all those years ago. Also a huge thanks to all of you who read. You are the only reason we authors put our work out there hoping it will make you feel.

* * *

Teasing

Carol couldn't help herself, it seemed. The need to get a reaction out of him, see him turn red as he looked at her shoes. To see him shy and fidgeting as he ducked his head to hide a smile was all too little and more than enough.

Those feelings she pretended were nothing but friendship grew steadily every moment they spent in each others presence. She shivered as she felt his eyes on her, protecting her. It caused heat to pool in her gut and left a tingling warmth in its wake, even in the stark cold they had to endure during the winter months on the road. Knowing he cherished their friendship more than any other made her dreams of his sweat soaked skin sliding against hers more appealing by the second. Carol had stunned herself the first time bawdy words flew unwillingly past her lips one afternoon after his hunt.

_"__What ya doin' with that thing?" Daryl asked, eyeing her._

_"__Petting it, what else?" Carol snarked as she stroked the fur of the baby rabbit he had found after killing what was probably the mother earlier that morning for them to eat._

_"__It's nothin' but a little rodent, woman. What's so special 'bout it?" he retorted._

_"__I've never felt anything this soft," she answered._

_Daryl's hand moved toward the little bunny, one finger stretching out to stroke its head as it lay content in Carol's lap. Her mind leapt to a place it should never have gone, causing heat to rise in her cheeks, spreading down her neck and chest._

_"__Oh…Yes, Dixon, stroke that softness," she sighed breathily._

_"__Stawp," he drawled, averting his eyes while he blushed furiously, a small grin replacing his ever present scowl. Daryl brought the hand he'd been using to pet the tiny creature up to his mouth and started gnawing on the skin of his thumb, but never left her side._

And Carol discovered teasing could be extremely fun and knew she could never give it up.


End file.
